Deceived
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: Ben has the perfect life, he's star of the soccer team and wins almost every game. However, when a stranger enters his perfect world, it turns out that he was being decieved into believing that this 'dream' world is actually a fake. Will he be able to get himself out in time, or will he lose himself forever? Full summary inside. Takes place in omniverse.
1. Self-Aware

**A/N: This takes place in the omniverse timeline. Basically, Ben has been captured and has been deceived to the point where he believes that he lives an ordinary life, and Warp is holding him captive somewhere as he slowly is erasing Ben's memories so that when he comes to, he can become a perfect soldier for him. As his memory is being erased, he's in this dream world where he's a star soccer player and everything is perfect, or, as perfect as a normal teenager can get. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. **

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Self-Aware<p>

"Mr. Cuddles, please come down from there!" Yelled an old woman up at the tree. A cat was placed in it, and was staring down at the old lady, slightly moving its tail in contempt. It meowed, as if it were an act of defiance.

Ben hopped off his skateboard as he kicked it up with his foot, "Can't Mr. Cuddles get down by himself?" He mused as he looked up at the tree with the said cat in it. It glanced at him and meowed, its green eyes seemed to shine brighter upon seeing him.

"He has a heart condition! Get him down!" She ordered in a scornful tone. Ben put his hands up defensively as he made his way over to the tree. He placed a foot against the rigid bark and propped himself further up along the tree until he reached the branch from where the cat was perched. He placed his hand out, and the cat jumped on top of it, purring as he lowered it to the ground. The woman, who didn't say a word of gratitude, grabbed her cat and walked along down the street.

Ben sighed as he jumped down from the tree, the watch on his wrist reflected the light from the sun as he did so. He gasped as he glanced at the watch, as it was just an ordinary watch, "I'm late for the game!" He yelled as he tossed his skateboard on the ground and hopped on it, gaining momentum in any hope to get to the school's soccer game on time…

As he strode to the game, a girl appeared from a green vortex. She stepped onto the sidewalk, and the vortex behind her disappeared into nothingness. She had blue hair that was curled to her shoulders, along with green eyes. She appeared to be wearing a normal attire, aside from the fact that she had pointy elf ears. She tilted her head to the side, as if she were hearing something in her ear as she placed a finger up to the invisible com link in it. "Yes. I have found the target," she stated with a small smile. "It seems as if he has become totally susceptible to the drug administrated by Warp…" She trailed on, awaiting orders. She nodded, "Understood, I will keep an eye on him."

She then strode off after the boy, who was long gone at this point, before she took a few steps and vanished into a cloud of smoke…

* * *

><p>Ben kicked the ball to another player who was playing the offensive position. He panted as he wiped away the sweat that was starting to form on his face. He shook his head, his wet hair fell swiftly in place as he saw that his teammate had kicked it in the goal. He erupted in a cheer, as did the rest of his team, as they had celebrated their victory. He was ensnared in a group team hug as they cheered and made hand gestures that showed that they were excited about their win.<p>

"We couldn't have done it without Tommy!" Yelled one player.

The player, known as Tommy shook his head, it was toppled with the same amount of sweat that was on Ben's head. "Couldn't have done it without that pass from Ben," he said with a grin as he looked at the boy and gave him a thumbs up.

Ben responded with a smirk and also gave Tommy a thumbs up back. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he turned to see a blue haired girl staring back at him. He quickly glanced away from her, but kept him in his peripheral vision. She kept standing in that one spot, and despite not knowing the girl, it unnerved him to an extent. He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed a pale boy with black hair, he had blue eyes.

"What is the matter, Ben?" He asked in broken English as he cocked his head to the side.

Ben shook his head as he looked back to where the girl was standing and found that she had disappeared, "Nothing…Rook, you ever get the feeling that you are being watched?" He asked cryptically as he looked around the area.

Rook let out a small smile, "I think you are just hungry. Let's get some of the chili fries," he suggested as he started to walk away from the soccer field. Ben nodded slowly as he ran to catch up with his best friend in a swift.

"You know they're just called chili fries…Didn't they have that in Russia?" He asked as he crossed his arms. He was teasing his friend as Rook glanced over to Ben with a smirk.

"In my country they are known as kartofel…Minus the chili," he said sheepishly as they approached the Mr. Smoothy shop that was directly in front of them.

Ben's eyes grew wide, "You don't have chili?" He asked in confusion.

"Chili is not the right word that we describe as that food, but indirectly speaking, yes," he stated as he nodded his head. He went up to order food for him and Ben while Ben waited at one of the tables. He sighed as he looked around the small picnic area.

"I swear I'm being watched…" He stated as he glanced down at the table. He heard footsteps drawing near him, and he assumed it was Rook, "That was," he said as he looked up but paused as he took in the same girl as before, "Fast…" He squeaked out, taking in the girl in his sights. She blinked her green eyes as she sat down across from him at the same table.

She leaned forward and reached into her sweater pocket, Ben leaned away thinking it might have been drugs, or something else, but relaxed upon seeing a badge with a strange symbol on it. "I'm only going to say this once, alright?" She asked as she looked at him in a professional matter. Ben glanced at the badge and then looked into her eyes and mindlessly nodded. "You are in danger. I'm a plumber and have been assigned to find and rescue you from Warp's dream dimension that you are currently trapped in."

Ben blinked in confusion as he tried to ask a question, "What are you-?"

She glanced at Rook who was buying chili fries and hadn't noticed the girl yet, she then shook her head, "Don't ask questions, and keep on acting like you have been. Don't let them think you have become self-aware, alright? That means he will administer more of the drug that he used before, making sure you forget everything that has happened…Got it?" She asked as she stood up. She then vanished into smoke and as it cleared, she wasn't there anymore.

Ben scratched his head in confusion, "What's a plumber?" He mumbled as he noticed Rook coming to their table with chili fries.

"Here you are, my friend. Everything that you like," he stated with a wide grin as he plopped the tray onto the table. He noticed the crest-fallen expression on Ben's face. "Does something trouble you?" He asked as he sat down across from Ben.

_Don't let them think you have become self-aware._

"Everything's fine!" He exclaimed as he reached for his food, "Just thinking about the game!"

Rook nodded in understanding, "Ah, the game," he stated as he grinned, "Don't think too much about the game and not enough about school! Your parents will become angry if you get another C in math!"

Ben laughed fakely as he nodded. He put a fry in his mouth as he looked at the ground. Rook was talking about how one of the players and slid on the ground as he took the ball from him.

_Don't let them think you have become self-aware._

Her voice echoed in his head, and he couldn't help but not feel at ease at those words. What exactly is going on around here?


	2. Nix

**A/N: I wrote this story after that one episode where that version of Ben didn't have the Omnitrix. Then I got mad how the entire two episode special played out. So as retribution I wrote this. Don't know why you guys like it though. Also, I made Rook Russian. I don't know why I did that. Just to make things painfully obvious, my OC will not be after Ben. They will not be a couple, that would be weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

Deceived Chapter 2: Nix

* * *

><p>Ben stumbled off his skateboard as the sun started to go down. He had parted with Rook and it had taken him an hour to get to his home. He had a roaring headache that pulsed through his head rapidly. He placed a hand to his head and scrunched his eyes shut as he reached for the doorknob, only for it to open in front of him.<p>

"Benjamin?" Asked his aunt's voice in a concerned, yet excited tone upon seeing him.

He shook away the headache away, though it still lingered slightly in his head as he looked up at the woman who was thin and had her hands on her hips in an impatient manner. 'Great,' Ben thought grimly, 'the family is here'.

"Auntie!" He called in a fake excited tone as he went in for a hug, which the woman greedily received and returned one of her bone crushing hugs as she embraced her nephew. "Does this mean that Gwen is here, too?" Ben squeaked out as it was harder to breathe.

The woman grinned, "Of course, silly!" She yelled as she pushed him into the house as she closed the door behind them. "Even though she didn't want to come in the slightest!"

"Understandable…" Ben grumbled under his breath. "Christmas of '08 has changed everyone," Ben stated in a grave manner, though he had a teasing smile on his face.

"You're a kidder, aren't ya!" She yelled as she slapped her nephew on the back, he lunged forward slightly form the force of her hit. She started to walk into the kitchen and Ben lingered in the entry way. For a split second, everything seemed to have a red tint to everything before it went back to normal. "Weird…Something weird is going on here…" Ben stated, semi-grasping the situation he was in.

His mother appeared from the kitchen with a concerned look on her face, "Ben, are you alright?" She asked with scrunched eyebrows, "You aren't acting like yourself…" She trailed, and Ben could have sworn she narrowed her eyes at this.

"Fine!" He yelled with a grin, "Just thinking about dinner!" He yelled as he placed his skateboard down by the door and walked over to the kitchen. His mother smiled in contempt as she too, headed into the kitchen.

Gwen was sitting the farthest away from everyone at the table. She had her arms crossed and in her right hand she held her cell phone, angrily texting her discontempt at having to attend a family outing. She scowled once she saw Ben before returning her attention to the texting device.

"Nice to see you too," Ben stated with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. He sat down across from Gwen, and his mother was bringing over the food. It was just the girls in the room, and been raised an eyebrow in confusion upon seeing his father's absence. "Where's dad?"

His mother froze suddenly as a small smile appeared on her face cautiously, "Ben? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked in concern as she walked over to him with a hot macaroni dish. "Your father hasn't…He hasn't been here in years…"

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "What?" He asked quietly as he looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him with an odd expression. "But I clearly remember that he – You know what? I think I might have been hit too hard with the soccer ball…" He trailed making up an excuse.

Upon hearing the excuse that Ben had made, the rest of the room went silent, but returned to the faint sense of normality. "How was the game, Ben? Did ya win?" The aunt asked as she gave her nephew a big smile.

"Who cares?" Gwen mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, we did," Ben stated with a glare as he glanced at his cousin, who gave him a smirk in response. "We're going to finals in a couple of weeks."

His mother sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled tenderly next to him, "That's great, son!" She yelled with enthusiasm. Only except when his mother had touched him, he had felt a sense of cold, rather that the familiar and warm mother's touch that he usually felt. He flinched as he looked down at the food on his plate.

"Yeah, it is…" Ben responded as his voice trailed. He grabbed a fork and began to dig into his meal. "Is Gwen still failing all of her classes?" He asked, taking the attention off of him. He had a teasing smirk on his face as he glanced at his cousin from across the table.

"Ben!" His mother scolded as she shook her head.

Gwen glared at her cousin, "We can't all be the grand soccer star, can we?" She asked sarcastically, though pure hate was forming in those green eyes of hers.

"Perhaps, Gwendolen, if you had stopped seeing that Kevin boy…" Her mother suggested as her eyes looked at her food.

"You can't tell me what to do, mom! You just don't like him because he makes me happy!" Gwen yelled as she stood up suddenly, making everyone in the room dart their eyes in her direction. "Get off my back!" She yelled as she stomped angrily away. Her orange hair was pulled into a pony tail that bobbed on the top of her head as she exited the kitchen.

Ben's aunt sighed as she placed her hands to her face, "I don't know what to do, anymore!" She yelled in frustration as tears started to pour down her cheeks. "She doesn't listen to a thing I say! Poor Gwendolen!"

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Poor Gwendolen?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Ben, would you leave us alone for a minute?" His mother asked with a worried look on her face. She made her way over to her sister, who still cried profusely.

Ben nodded his head as he stood up, no longer hungry as he had made the family meal sour. He walked out the back door and sat down on the back porch. It was a little chilly, as winter had started to set in. He looked up at the stars and sighed. They twinkled red for a split second before returning to their original color. "I don't understand…None of this makes sense! My dad was just here yesterday…And Gwen never hated me so much!"

"Talking to yourself isn't becoming of you," came a girl's voice from below him. Ben looked down and noticed it was the same girl from earlier.

"How did you find me?" Ben asked defensively as he stood up.

The girl looked at him before looking over at the house, "You're easy to find in a crowd, Ben," she stated as she walked over to him. Her green eyes met his, and he sighed as he crossed his arms.

"None of this weird stuff happened until you showed up," Ben blamed as he rose his hands to the sky in frustration. The girl remained silent as her blue curled hair drifted in the night breeze. "Why did you show up, anyway?"

The girl blinked at the boy before sitting down on the porch, "I told you I wouldn't repeat myself," she stated as she closed her eyes.

"Nice…Alright, then how about you answer me this then?" He asked, his frustration getting the better of him. "Why am I getting these weird feelings? My mom touched me and her hands were cold. My dad apparently left my mom several years ago, yet I remember yesterday when he was living together with us just fine!"

The girl sighed as she placed a loose piece of hair behind her elf ear. "You're becoming self-aware. No doubt you have noticed the red tint on objects?" She asked as she opened her eyes. "It will only become worse. Which is why I need to get you out of here as soon as possible…But that will be difficult to do."

"How so?" Ben asked as he calmed himself down and sat beside her.

"If I were to bring you out of this…Sleep. When the other plumbers haven't found you on the physical plane, then Warp will just have you in another dream-like state," she stated as she looked at him with cold eyes.

Ben narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What do you mean? I don't remember any of this happening…" Ben trailed as the headache started to grow worse as his head was pounding.

"That watch," she stated as she glanced down at his arm, "Is known as the Omnitrix. It is a very powerful weapon where it has alien DNA that one can shift into."

"Aliens?" Ben mumbled as he glanced at the broken watch on his arm that only worked half of the time. "Omnitrix?"

The girl nodded as she stood up, her green sweater and blue skirt went with the night breeze as she looked down at him, "I have to get going. I'm writing a counter program that will integrate myself in with the program so Warp does not notice."

"Wait!" Ben yelled and the girl looked over at him with no emotion. "What's your name?"

She blinked, "I don't have a name, Ben. I am simply an AI inside of a computer…" She trailed on as she started to descend the wooden steps of the back porch. "You can call me…Nix. Goodbye for now, Ben," she stated as she disappeared into blue smoke as she disappeared in front of the boy.

He sighed as he stood up, and Gwen came walking out of the bushes, "Talking to yourself, dweeb?" She asked as she smirked, "Maybe I should tell Auntie? That's not like you…"

"Go ahead, Gwendolen. I don't care anymore," Ben stated tiredly as he made his way into the house, he did, after all, have school the next day…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nix stands for nothing. I mean it, her name literally means 'nothing'. The action starts coming in the next chapter. **


End file.
